million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Ibuki
}}Hey, do you think if I did this pose, it'd be popular? Look, look! Tsubasa Ibuki(伊吹翼 , Ibuki Tsubasa), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by Machico. Appearance Tsubasa has honey blonde hair that she keeps short, sitting just above her shoulders. She has a long ahoge on top of her head, and small "wings" that stick out on either side of her head. Her eyes are a deep red color. Tsubasa's casual wear consists of a classic yellow and white summer t-shirt that reads "tropical" in yellow. She wears a black and white striped denim skirt held up by a red and blue styled belt, that sits loosely on her. Personality Tsubasa is the sort of girl who just goes with the flow, initially becoming an idol because it looked fun and she got to wear cute outfits. She is quite fickle and wishy-washy in nature, but is confident in her abilities as an idol. She admires Miki Hoshii to the point where she sometimes downright imitates her, or goes out of her way to impress her. Miki is essentially the driving force for Tsubasa as an idol, as she strives to be "just as cute as her". Like Miki, Tsubasa is the "yellow" idol of the million stars. She is often compared to a carefree cat, because she just does as she likes for the most part. Much like Miki, Tsubasa believed she wouldn't have to work very hard at being an idol, because she thought she was already up to scratch with her dancing abilities. However, unlike Miki, Tsubasa quickly learnt that she doesn't possess the natural talent, and would have to work just as hard as everyone else. She notes right from the get-go that she hates hard work with a passion, but is forced to re-evaluate herself when she was turned down for an audition to dance with Project Fairy. This event made Tsubasa quite reclusive for a while, as she didn't know how to handle the initial rejection. Tsubasa is someone who is oddly ignored a lot by people, especially Miki, which is a huge dampener on her spirits. On occasion, she even gets replaced in some units and due to how often she skips practice. She has even been scolded before from the producer for "wasting everyone's time" by not turning up to dance lessons, as she believed she was above them. She managed to overcome this by turning up to lessons for the sole purpose of helping out other girls who may be struggling with the dances. Despite her lazy work ethic, Tsubasa is actually quite competitive when she needs to be, often coming to the producer in secret to ask if she can add things to dances to make them better. She does it in secret for two reasons, because she doesn't want others to know how much she cares, and also because she doesn't want to worry the other idols with how much she worries. Tsubasa also has a very cute and innocent side to her, despite how she may appear as a rash sporty type. She loves to go shopping for cute new outfits, and keeps up with fashion trends often. She once even asked Rio how she could become popular and desired. She has very innocent perceptions on love in particular, which can create comedic situations quite often, but is surprisingly a source of inspiration for her good friend Julia. Tsubasa also has a strong likening for anything she finds cute, often disregarding practical things in favor of their cute alternative. She is also good at pointing out the cute side in other girls, such as reassuring Subaru that she too has a cute and girly side. Overtime Tsubasa actually comes to enjoy working hard in the Theater, mostly due to how fun things get when she is with the other idols. She uses her carefree spirit to cheer others up and create fun moments, and is often used as a comic relief character when the situation calls for it. She once said that "by being with others, I learnt that hard work can be fun too"! History Relationships Julia Mizuki Makabe Shizuka Mogami Mirai Kasuga Trivia * Tsubasa has an older brother who often drives her home from the Theater after work. * She loves to nickname people, most commonly Julia. * A huge lover of Hippos, just because she thinks they look cute when they yawn. Category:Characters Category:Angel idols